First Love, Second Chance
by lullabies2paralyse
Summary: Peter finds he must leave Neverland...but Wendy’s grown up and gone away. Will they find each other? We find that new worlds other than Neverland exist- but what they might find may not be what they had hoped...
1. Default Chapter

It had been two years since the fateful night that Wendy and the Lost Boys returned to what is now their home, and Peter Pan had flown away back to Neverland, back to his home. And now, on this night Wendy sat by the window in the nursery where she used to live- before she moved to the bedroom down the hall- and gazed out of the window trying her best to recollect everything about her adventures. About Peter Pan- the way his eyes lit up like sea-blue crystals when he smiled that wicked grin of his.

Mrs. Darling had once spoken to Wendy and the Boys about how her and Mr. Darling had to shut their dreams away in a little drawer and every once in a while take they would take them out, and admire them. Upon first hearing this Wendy strived to understand what she could not- for when you are a child something as unselfish as locking away your very own dreams seems unthinkable. Now Wendy understood- for she had her own little drawer, where she kept her dreams of Peter- her dreams that he would come back for her, and she understood the pain, how it indeed gets harder and harder to close the drawer.

But she did. She locked it tight- for she was brave- she was Peters brave Wendy. Peter would never want Wendy upset, and she knew that if she declined to lock up the drawer now once and for all she would be caused an great amount more pain in the long run. So she locked him away, her dreams of ever being a novelist, her dreams of her adventures and of Neverland- forever. Of course this was an imaginary drawer- but it hurt her just the same to throw the imaginary key out of the stained glass window into the cool early September air and down onto the hard cobbled street.

She shut the window with a resounding thud, and with it wiped the tears now drowning her cheeks. She walked back to her proper room- her ladies room for only her, without her lovable brothers begging and pleading for stories.

'They won't be hearing any of them for a while' Wendy thought with a harsh smile of pain- her eyes again becoming glassy and rimmed with her own tears at the terrible thought of leaving her home.

And with this Wendy entered her room, stared around helplessly at it's emptiness and the brand new deep brown leather suitcase, packed lovingly by her mother, sat inanimately on her fresh white bed sheets. Her sight lingered mournfully on the window on the far wall- the moon was bright tonight. Just as it had been on her journey to Neverland.

The young lady walked past her bed and glanced, if only for a moment, at her reflection in her dressing table mirror. A beautiful girl, no, lady, stared back with brilliant blue doe-like eyes, dressed in her baby blue laced gown that she had worn that evening for her going-away dinner with the family. Her hand reached subconsciously to stroke the right hand corner of her deep red rosebud mouth- long ago devoid of a kiss.

Wendy stepped towards her very own window- just as ornate as the nursery's, but with a lot less memories chiseled into its frame. She breathed a lady-like sigh and knew she was right to throw away the key to her drawer. For even if peter did come back he would not know where to find her- for tomorrow she would be leaving for the Alcott boarding school for girls, a little outside London, a lifetime away from Peter.


	2. Straight on 'till morning

It was the last of Wendy's childhood days in the Darlings beloved home, and as she had to get up early at 6am she knew she wouldn't get a proper chance to say her final goodbye's to her beloved brothers- so she crept as silent as a wisp of wind into the nursery and gave a delicate last kiss on the forehead of each sweetly snoring boy- first the ever-so-unusual Nibs, then soft hearted Tootles, the two mischievous twins, now named Robert and Robin as now none were under the threat of Peter to demand that they be one and the same.

Lastly Wendy said her silent farewells to little Michael, her secret favorite as he was the youngest and probably the only one left who still dreamt sweet and innocent dreams of Neverland. Then John, she felt a twinge in her heart when she remembered that this was to be his last night in the nursery- for once she had left her Ladies room would be transformed into a Gentleman's room just for the already well grown-up John. Ah John, he had forgotten about Neverland so long ago, always keen, too keen, to grow up.

Wendy had said her goodbyes to Slightly last night at the dinner- but regretted that he was not here in the nursery this dark morning.

'Ah well' she thought, and with a sniff turned her entire body abruptly from the stained glass window. She did not want to have to say goodbye to those memories again- she had dealt with them last night.

But wait.

What is this we see around the brave Wendy's neck, hidden inconspicuously underneath the cream laced neckline of her dress is Wendy's kiss. Possibly she has worn the little acorn so long she just forgets. Possibly she has already forgotten it's significance- so did not throw it out of the window along with her key. Possibly, but we know better.

As Wendy began along the corridor she glanced down over the banister at her parents.

"Come now my darling- oh just look at you. My little girl all grown up! I've dreaded this day for so very long. Oh dear Wendy, do you remember once when we were in the garden, and you picked that flower…and I…oh I…" Mrs. Darling sobbed at the sight of her darling daughter descending the stairs towards her and Mr. Darling.

"Now now dearest- our Wendy is a young woman now- a very accomplished young woman, something to be proud of- not to weep over. And hush- lest you wake the boys! This will be so much harder with an army of tearful youngsters." Mr. Darling said as he cradled his distraught wife's head on his shoulder in a warm and comforting embrace.

"Not to worry mother- here." Wendy said as she took her mother from her fathers embrace and into her own. " I shall always be your little girl."

"My brave Wendy." Mrs. darling cried- but in a much more hushed tone than before.

Mr. Darling was full of concern for his lovely wife to see the fearful recognition of the importance of those words in Wendy's eyes- she was not her mothers brave Wendy. This made Wendy cry all the tears she'd managed to hold back for so long. They were tears for leaving home, leaving her mother and father, and her lovable brothers she has yet so very much to learn about, and to leave her childhood, but most of all to leave behind Peter.

'Oh Peter! How will he find me if I leave! I cannot leave!' Wendy screamed inside her thoughts.

"Mother I cannot possibly do this- you do not understand! I cannot leave- he needs me to be here!" Wendy cried through her sobs.

Luckily, for Wendy's pride, Mr. And Mrs. Darling assumed by 'he' Wendy had meant Michael, her brother whom she had a very strong attachment to- and they misconstrued her desperate pleas as those of a frightened little girl not wanting to finally grow up. Oh how little they knew.

"Come now my dears- it is time to go." Mr. Darling, the only one in this early morning trio at the foot of the stairs who seemed to be actually handling the situation, soothed. Inside of course- he most certainly was not handling it. But being a proper gentleman, he could very well continue as ever.

Wendy wrapped herself up tightly in her brand new white coat, trimmed the softest of white furs and lined with the smoothest of white silks. She gave herself a little hug and stepped through the heavy wooden front door her father currently held open, and down the cold, grey steps towards the carriage that was presently being loaded with luggage.

Once inside the horse-drawn taxi the driver politely closed the door after them- climbed to his perch and spurred the horses on. On towards the train station. Straight on 'till morning.


	3. Our Return to Neverland

Author's note; hi! i haven't made any notes yet, but im going to now 'cos i can't find any other way to contact my (two) loyal readers lol. Im sure (i hope!) there are more people but only 2 have reviewed so...

Anyway this chapter has shorter paragraphs to try and keep it easier to follow- and yes at last we get to see Peter!

Ive been looking forward to this bit, but its the last we'll see of Neverland for a while and im a little confuddled about how to plan it all out so after this we'll be focusing on Wendy for a bit- but they next chapters will take a lot longer 'cos were back at school now and were doing our GCSE's (english qualifications you take when youre 15-16) so i guess i need to focus on those!

Hope this chapters long enough to keep you occupied eh!

* * *

Neverland is a fantastical place, full of all the fantastic and sometimes rather bizarre things floating around in every single child's imagination all thrown together in one place.

On visiting Neverland, you will recognize a few things that came from your dreams. That is you will, if you are not grown up. For when you grow up and stop visiting Neverland in your dreams your little bit of Neverland must go with you.

Because you see there are ever so many children being born nowadays, no island could ever be big enough to hold on to a piece that is truly theirs if it had to hold onto everyone's forever, even Neverland.

Wendy's wolf was what she gave to Neverland. She had met this wolf, abandoned by it's parents in her dreams as a child, and when they finally met when she visited Neverland they were at last to meet physically. All the while they were in Neverland her she-wolf never left her side.

Once Wendy had returned back to the real world, though, having no parents or a pack of her own to stay with she continued to live with Peter- a person she had grown quite fond of just as Wendy herself had.

Peter Pan was rather pleased to have a little bit of Wendy left behind in the shape of the wolf- it gave him comfort in knowing that she still existed and was a constant reminder. Peter was ever so forgetful that he took excruciating pride in remembering Wendy.

Of course he would not let on to his newly instated Lost Boys that this was the reason he was so fond of the wolf, he had told them a long and adventurous yarn about how he came across the wild wolf and tamed her to be his own.

Some of the Boys were disbelieving, but knowing that if they voiced their opinions Peter would see them as cynical, a terrible trait of a grown-up, and they would be banished for it.

Yes all was well in Neverland. Peter had many Lost Boys again- and the pirates were still such fun to fight as they were before. Everything was well, that is, until the wolf that Peter had lovingly name Moira after Wendy's middle name (another memory he was especially proud of recalling) disappeared.

As you will remember, I told you that when children grow up their piece of Neverland goes too. It vanishes- no one knows where to, but that's just one of the many mysteries of Neverland. Moira, which I agree is a ridiculous name for a wolf, but peter does as peter does, disappeared the morning Wendy left her parents on the train platform and departed for The Alcott Boarding School for Girls. The morning Wendy Darling officially grew up.

"Ha ha!" Peter crowed, immediately flying from his bed on waking. "Come Boys, I have a most amazing adventure planned! I dreamed of it last night, it is such a clever idea!"

The Lost Boys, Peter, Wendy and Tink all now lived in the hugest tree house known to the whole world, it stretched throughout the forest of the dancing trees, each tree suspending a different room- all joined together by wobbly draw bridges that really weren't necessary as all the boys could competently fly- they were for poor Moira who's attention span was so short she soon forgot why she was poised in the air, and so it was too dangerous for her to fly at all lest she forget and fall.

Peter was so excited when he woke he did not realize that Moira was gone from his bedside- and promptly flew to each of the Lost Boys adjoining rooms one by one unmercifully hurling them out of their deep slumber.

"Come one come all!" Peter said in a voice not unlike a circus tout, "to hear of my in-explicably clever idea!" he was glad no-one asked him what 'inexplicably' meant, as they were all too tired.

Peter though, now slightly calmed down and with his quick darting glance made sure that all Lost Boys were awake and present and that they had not been kidnapped or sleep walked to their death. It was then that he noticed Moira missing.

"Oh Boys! Hold on, Moira hasn't followed me, I shall just go fetch her from my den." Peter said as he flew through all the boys' rooms once more.

This was a normal occurrence as the only way around the house was to fly through every room. Peters room, naturally the most grand, was in the middle of all the rooms and in the tallest tree so that he could watch all his house all the time from his window.

"Moira?" Peter began to panic when his Moira was not where she should be. "Moira where are you?" she could not have jumped from the house herself, it was too far a drop. She had been kidnapped!

'No' he thought. 'She couldn't have, not while I was in the room. They wouldn't dare. No one would.'

"She has fallen!" he yelled as he flew like lightning to the forest floor to search in vain for his lost companion, closely followed by Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell resented Moira for she represented what the terrible Wendy was, the terrible Wendy she thought was gone forever, but sensing Peters distress she knew she must help him.

But she had not fallen, and she was nowhere in Neverland. Peter sent out search parties of his Lost Boys and threatened the Pirates to give her back, though they did not have her.

* * *

After days of futile searching Peter went to visit the mermaids. He had been reluctant to do so, as mermaids only knew of everything mysterious or dark- ad refused to believe that anything mysterious or dark could ever happen to his Wendy.

'Moira!' Peter suddenly thought, correcting himself and gasping at the thought of Wendy's name, and how he could possibly have thought of Wendy's name instead of Moira's. It seems an unusual mistake, 'my _Moira._'

Slightly perturbed by this mistake he instantly took out his pipes and began playing his playful tune to the empty lagoon. After a minute or two the mermaids emerged from the icy depths of the water.

Now neither you nor I can speak in mermaids tongue, but of course Peter can and it would obviously be appreciated that we knew what they were conversing about. But basically Peter fretful quizzed them on the whereabouts of Moira, and they respectfully informed him that it is obvious Moira's dreamer has grown up.

"Grown up!" Peter yelled, shocked and stunned. "NO! No way! You're lying! Lying!" but the mermaids were not lying, and Peter knew this.

They have never been wrong before, and they always had an inexplicable respect for Peter that they would never contradict.

Peter flew. He did not fly up, he did not fly down and he did not fly in any direction. He flew through the air and that was the long and short of it.

He flew to anywhere he though could be indistinguishable from anywhere else. He needed time to gather his thoughts.

Peter finally came to sit on the highest cloud in Neverland. He sat and worried, and then worried as to why he was so worried.

Why had he said Wendy's name?

Why had this bothered him so much?

Peter Pan was never so affected by anything. Well except for that one time…

"S_he was leaving you, Pan"_

Peter shocked himself at hearing his long dead nemesis Captain Hook's voice- even if he was hearing it inside his own head. His mind was surprising him today. Strange things were afoot.

"_Your Wendy…was leaving you" _Hooks voice vindictively chimed again in Peters ears.

"_Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are…incomplete" _the words were attacking Peter just like they did the fateful day he Wendy had left him.

Why do they still hurt him? It was a long time ago…with a start Peter remembered this horrible feeling creeping up on him made him fall from the sky the last time they were said- they had killed all his happy thoughts.

Peter tried to throw the memory out of his head to save himself from falling from his cloud, but it was no good.

"_She would rather grow up than stay with you."_

'She has' Peter thought feeling the air around him become heavier, his face falling even further.

"And WHAT is this I see, there is another in your place…" 

"NO, STOP!" Peter yelled to the air around him.

In his trauma he had not noticed his gradual descent. He was no longer on the highest cloud. He was far from it.

"…_His name is…" _Hooks memory the voice hissed.

"NO!" Peter tearfully yelled. All his loving memories of Wendy rushed back to him, he felt so guilty for forgetting to visit her. He remembered the heartbreak he felt when she left him. He missed her so terribly, has she forgotten him? How had he let this happen?

And then, as Peter fell onto the white sandy shores of Neverland coast, no one was around to hear his nearly unconscious body whisper "…Husband."


End file.
